In recent years, with the rapid development of technology and rapid industrialization, the emission of toxic gases such as CO, SO2 and NO2 is seriously exceeded the standard, which has damaged the ecological environment and harmed human health. CO is one of the most common and most harmful toxic gases, the emissions of CO gas mainly from the car exhaust and the inadequate combustion of coal, it is colorless and tasteless, and can quickly combine with the human hemoglobin, exclusion of oxygen, resulting in human hypoxia, it is seriously harm to human body health. Therefore, the treatment of CO gas pollution is imminent, it is a promising and widely used method for the treatment of CO to use the metal nanoparticles. Metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) are formed by assembling metal ions and organic ligands that have significant applications in drug delivery, catalysis, etc. To date, there have no report on treatment the CO by simultaneous adsorption and catalysis about catalysts.